theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Original Pack
} The Original Pack } Species Information Origins Concealed Related Species Werewolves Status Deceased Powers & Abilities Sharpened Senses Shape Shifting Animalistic Speed Abnormal Strength Alpha Voice Self-Control Appearances The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (Novels) The Original Pack (also known as the Original Family of Werewolves) are part of the very first humans that were cavemen except during the full moon. They are a supernatural species of humans that can shape-shift into wolf-like creatures, or wolves during a full moon. They are classified as the inhumane types of werewolves whom are unable to contract emotions within themselves. History The Original Pack rarely formed packs. It is not known if they show social characteristics similar to the current types of werewolves, such as hierarchy. However, in the series, it was commented that true werewolves are disorganized. They only run with one companion of opposite gender. It has been confirmed that they cannot breed in animal form. Like vampires, they change people into werewolves by biting them, infecting them with their poison. However, they do not pass this infection to their offspring. Unlike the legendary version they're based on, they are not vulnerable to silver bullets. Werewolves do not age, show flowing blood and a beating heart like humans, and they smell unappetizing to vampires. Werewolves consume flesh, human or animal. Werewolves probably have enhanced strength and speed, rapid healing, and heightened senses. They may or may not possess gifts. Also they are immune to vampire venom in both human and animal incarnations. Traits They phase, or change form, in response to the cycles of the moon. In their changed form, they do not entirely resemble actual wolves: their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine. The Original Pack change form only at night, and during the fullest phase of the moon. While in their werewolf form, The Original Pack are not aware of their human selves; they are feral rather than rational. Usually, they run alone, or with one companion of the opposite gender. The Original Pack cannot breed in their animal form; they can spread their species only by infecting other humans through a bite. Infected humans who have children do not pass their abilities to their offspring. In their lycanthrope form, The Original Pack have heightened strength and speed that make them both deadly and difficult to kill; contrary to legend, these werewolves cannot be killed with a silver bullet, nor does silver repel them. Their amplified abilities make them capable of destroying a lone vampire. One advantage the werewolf has in both his/her human and lycanthrope forms is immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Because vampires and werewolves share the same food source and because each is an exception to the others near indestructibility, they are natural enemies. Over time, however, the vampires have hunted the once populous werewolves into near extinction. Characteristics They’re different from regular werewolves. They can stop their transformation at will, if needed. These werewolves can learn to change at will when the moon comes out, although it can be difficult. The original werewolves are more civilized, benevolent, and reasonable, compared to infected werewolves (those who were bitten or had their curse triggered). Others believe that normal werewolves were contracted with a mystical virus. Powers and Abilities *'Sharpened Senses:' They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. *'Shape Shifting:' Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. *'Animalistic Speed:' Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. *'Abnormal Strength:' Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Voice': The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. *'Self-Control': The descendants of The Original Pack can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. *'Fire:' Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver:' If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. Trivia *The Original Pack is like the Original Family of Werewolves and the counterpart of The Old Ones. *Werewolves are part of the evolution of the cavemen. This means that the werewolves are part of the oldest species on the planet because the caveman is commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, and ended in 4500 BCE). **Error: The cavemen are frequently represented as living with dinosaurs in popular culture, despite the fact that dinosaurs became extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period (some 65 million years before the emergence of the human species). **Reality - The term caveman, sometimes used colloquially to refer to Neanderthals (600,000 – 350,000 BCE), originates out of assumptions about the association between early humans and caves, most clearly demonstrated in cave paintings or bench models. *There is no mention of The Old Ones and The Original Pack had an altercation with them that the two (vampires and werewolves) to be considered as the staunchest/natural enemies. Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Wolf Packs Category:Supernatural Groups